


Reminder

by Chicken_Noodles



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: "pop", Coming Out, Cussing, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Roy Harper - Freeform, Wally West - Freeform, bi wally west, ftm wally west, gaaaayy dick grayson, itallics, me too hun, no established birdflash tho, season one, this is probably ooc I apologize, too many - Freeform, transgender wally west, wally cries a lot, you can read it that way though ;))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Noodles/pseuds/Chicken_Noodles
Summary: Wally West decides to come out as trans to Dick and Roy





	Reminder

I stared up at my ceiling. _"The only way you're going to get anybody who knows you to call you by your name or your pronouns is to come out to them, Wally."_ Rung throughout my head.

It was a statement that I'd rather ignore. I wish I didn't have to come out, I nearly had a panic attack when I came out as bisexual to the team, and coming out as transgender felt so much...  _bigger._

I wish I could wake up and suddenly be called he, suddenly be called Wally and not Winnie, suddenly be the person who I want to be.

No, not just want. The person who I _need_ to be. I need to be me.

Still, that was just a wish, I could make it a reality, but that seemed so terrifying.

"So, for who would it be the least terrifying to come out to?" I asked myself, man, my inner conscious was really starting to sound like Barry.

I knew who it would be easiest to come out to, and that would be Dick and Roy. They weren't in my family and therefore couldn't go blabbering to like, my grandmother, or something, like Barry and Iris (although I doubt they would, but fears aren't rational), but they were my best friends. They didn't even know my grandmother, and if they did, I would be concerned.

But still, there's no quick-save button on life.

What I say cannot be erased, they'll remember it, I'll remember their reaction, and nobody will be able to take back what they say or what they do.

We'll all be stuck with what happens.

And that'll be it.

Actually,  _fuck it._

Fuck that. Fuck worrying.

What happens, happens, if they're bigoted, that just weeds em' out.

I sat up with my sudden burst of confidence and passion and texted Dick and Roy in our group chat, asking if they could hang out at Roy's on Saturday at 4 pm. Both said yes, and I went to set a reminder on my phone.

_"Come out."_

I instant I set the reminder my stomach seemed to flip over. This was the only way I was going to get myself to commit. A fucking  _reminder_ on my  _phone_.

I sighed, throwing myself back onto my bed.

Well Wally, guess you just peer pressured yourself into coming out.

* * *

"Dude, I am not getting you a hot pocket." I said sternly, staring at the raven-haired boy in front of me who was wearing his usual shit-eating grin.

"Oh really? Cause' a bet it is a bet KF." Dick said, slightly ominously.

"Winnie, just get him the goddamn hot pocket." Roy said from his spot on the couch while shrugging and reaching for the controller.

I internally winced at my birth name, but acquiesced and grabbed my backpack, then I threw a hot pocket straight at Dick's face, who caught it due to years of training of being Robin. Then he scurried off to the kitchen, supposedly to heat it up. Honestly, I could've won that game. It was reaction time based,  _any_ speedster could crush it if they were concentrating.

But I wasn't concentrating, was I? I had scheduled this hangout for a reason. I came here to come out as trans, but here I was, 4 hours in, procrastinating like mad, and racking up many, many losses on my video game record.

I remember getting the notification this morning that bluntly said, "Come out." It startled me regardless of the fact that I had been thinking about the topic nonstop for the past week. I had even made a script in my head. I decided to recite it four times in my head.  _I was going to do this._

"Kid?" Roy asked, pausing the video game and setting down the controller in concern.

"What?" I said, shit, I spaced out.

"Are you okay? You were kinda looking into space like you were watching your whole family burn in a volcano."

"Oh," I said, "yeah, I'm fine, I-I just need to tell you guys something." 

"Oh?" Dick said as he came in and sat on his pillow, hot pocket in hand.

I took a breath, but before I could start speaking-

"You're doing drugs." Roy said.

"What?" I said, "No no I'm not doing drugs. I don't even think I  _can_ do drugs." I retorted

Roy gasped lightly, "You're  _pregnant?"_

"What? Roy just-just shut up, okay?" I said and Roy closed his open mouth like a fish. "I just- I just need both of you two to be quiet while I say this alright?"

The two stared at me in silence.

"Okay, I-fuck there's no other way to put this than plainly is there?" I groaned, damnit- I was getting further and further away from my script, "I guess- I guess I just wanted to say that uh..." I looked up at Dick and could see the confusion and worry in his two ocean eyes. Damnit, that broke my heart. He looked so concerned, so fucking worried, and  _I_ was causing it, me and my stupid inability to spit out some words.

I took a breath. "I guess I just wanted to ask if you two could call me Wally from now on? And use- use he/him pronouns?" I could feel my voice shrinking smaller and smaller as I wanted to turn into a particle of dust more and more, "I guess I should just say I'm trans." I finally mumbled.

The two were silent, I went into panic mode and my brain spiralled. My breathing picked up, and suddenly I couldn't feel my arm. Suddenly my vision was getting dotted with black. "They hate you, they hate you." clanked against the edges of my brain. Fuck-Wally why did you do this? Why did you have to-

Suddenly two arms were wrapped around my body.

"Hey Wi-Wally, it's okay, breathe,  _breathe._ " Dick's warm voice called to me, and I followed. He counted a breathing pattern, I followed that too. In, one, two, out, one, two, three, four. Suddenly Roy was hugging me too.

He  _never_ gave hugs.

My breathing slowed.

In, one, two, out, one, two, three, four, five, six.

"You're okay, kid," Roy said, "I'm proud of you and if you think I hate you I will throw arrows at you." I started crying.  _I was okay._

"Dude, are you crying all over my shirt? Rude." Dick joked, and I let out a watery laugh in response.

"Sorry," I said, pulling away from the hug and wiping my eyes, "I've been thinking about this for way too long. I thought you guys were gonna hate me or something." I leaned back on the couch and laughed a little bit, "It feels like I just died and came back to life." Roy laughed too and took his spot on the couch with a can of pop*. "Y'know, I had to set a fucking  _reminder_ for myself to come out." I said.

Dick snorted, "Believe it or not I did the same thing when I decided to come out to Bats and Agent A, I woke up and saw the notification and literally said 'excuse me  _what.'"_

Roy took a sip of his pop, "Wow, you are two losers with a shared love of reminders and forcing yourself to do things."

"Jackass." I said as I punched Roy's chin.

"Tch, like your noodle arm could hurt me."

"Roy, she-he just punched you in the chin and you're tearing up." Dick commented, and I lightly smiled at him correcting the pronouns.  _People you already know who are worth it will call you by your pronouns if you come out to them._

"Am not." Roy retorted.

Dick sighed theatrically, "Ignore the truth if you'd like, but on a more serious note, Wally, sorry if I mess up pronouns and if you need a binder or money for hormones or  _anything_ of the sort just tell me, I'm  _rich."_

Roy nodded, "I'm not exactly on great terms with Oliver, but I can throw in some money for anything if you need it. I apologize if I do mess up on Wally or he/him pronouns, but I'll try my best not to." He said, casually taking a sip of his pop again.

"Guys shut up I'm gonna cry again-" I croaked, joyful tears already spilling out of my eyes.

The two squawked before Roy threw a blanket at my head and Dick gave me another hug.

* * *

At the end of the night, I beat Roy a few times and Dick once  _(once!),_ I had told the two how badly I wanted to chop my hair off but how my mom wouldn't let me (which received a very angry Roy with a pair of scissors), and how gender questioning hit me like a ton of bricks (apparently that's also how being gay hit Dick).

The two nicest things, however, were that before we could even get to bed, Dick had already bought me a binder online (that would be shipped to him and then given to me for safety reasons) and he made sure to buy one that I could run in and another one that I could wear normally. Although he did make sure to sternly tell me what I _shouldn't_ do when wearing it, as in, not run in the normal one, be careful using speed in the sports binder and to  _definitely_ do not wear it 24/7. And I couldn't help but be so fucking happy, because getting a binder meant getting a step closer to being me, being my truth.

The second thing was that these two lovable idiots made sure to call me Wally and use he/him pronouns the entire time after I came out, and if they messed up they just corrected themselves quickly and swiftly. No fuss. No big deal. It didn't make me feel awkward at all.

As I thought about these things from under my bed on blankets on Roy's thrift store couch, I began to tear up. Again. This night had a lot of happy crying.

"Wally, I swear to fucking god are you crying again?" Roy asked from the kitchen.

I yelled back a no, clearly lying.

* * *

 _*In my mind, Central City and Keystone are in the midwest, and since pop is midwest slang, when I thought of Wally using it, I basically said, “eh why the hell not” (I apologize to non-american viewers, america is fuckin’ weird)_  
_Roy and Dick, however, would never in a million years say pop and constantly make fun of Wally for it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i hate my writing  
> Anyway, hope you like this? I guess? I’ve had trans wally on my mind for a long time so who knows what'll happen. Also, I'm getting used to writing so sorry if parts of this feel stiff? I'm still a really amateur writer so oof...  
> I really hope I have better grammar in my writing than I do in my notes.


End file.
